Father's Approval
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: It is awkward for the gods to show affection to their children—it's a proven fact. So when Hades and Apollo become overprotective of their own sons, and hear about the relationship 'Solangelo', they realize that love is truly unconditional.
**A/N** : I imagine this is how Hades and Apollo would react in some sort of way. This is taken place five months after three days in the infirmary.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The song Payphone, by Maroon 5; feat. Wiz Khalifa isn't mine. All rights reserved.

* * *

 **.: Father's Approval :.**

* * *

\- **HADES** -

Hades figured it was time to get things under control for the relationship – or 'ship' as people these days put it – Solangelo. He discarded them as rumours – after all, Nico was only fourteen. Why would he date a silly blond? After his little chat with Aphrodite, however, he wondered.

As he went down to the Hades cabin, he was slightly pleased that there was one—that Jackson fool wasn't so bad after all. He spotted Nico luckily awake, sitting at the nook beside the window.

"Hello, son," Hades said awkwardly, not knowing how to address properly.

The demigod turned around, surprise flitting across his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about that Solace boy—and how I don't deem you two a good match."

"Father! You can't separate Will and I. He's the one who accepts and loves me."

Nico's voice wavered slightly, and Hades felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew his son strived to please him, and was obedient. "You're right," the god began. "I _was_ going to split you and that silly son of Apollo up." Nico opened his mouth to object, yet Hades added, "Until Aphrodite came over to visit me. She begged me to let you and Will stay, that you were destined together, a perfect match . . . blah, blah, blah. Then she showed me a slideshow called 'Shipping Solangelo'. The song 'Payphone' with the dreadful rapping didn't win any favours, but seeing the moments of you and the blond . . . that showed my mistake. I saw the both of you happy, smiling, and socializing easily. I thought to myself, _this is my son, right?_ The antisocial who's dressed as a . . . what do they call them? Oh, yes, _Emo_."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Father!"

"Are you happy, Nico? Do you feel accepted?"

"I do, Papà," the demigod admitted, "much more than I've ever felt in my entire life. Will is an amazing person, and I care for him a lot."

"Then you have my approval. However, if he breaks your heart, I will turn this Solace boy into a pumpkin—or better yet, _corn_!"

Nico winced, as if the last sentence was a sore subject. "I can take care of myself. And really? Corn?"

"Ah, well, whatever you prefer."

* * *

\- **APOLLO** -

"Yo."

Will turned around, startled, to see a teenage guy. He looked like an older version of Will himself, blond and tanned, sporting jeans, a blue hoodie, and sunglasses. Despite the glasses being plastic and pink—the guy somehow managed to look good in them. "Dad?"

Apollo grinned. "Yeah, you recognized me." Then he burst out into a not-so good haiku.

 _"I visit my son._

 _He looks exactly like me._

 _We are awesome."_

The god frowned. "Drat. Was the last line only four syllables?"

Will ignored the bad poetry, focusing on a much more important topic. "Why are you here? I mean, I'm glad to see you and all, but you've never met me since . . . since I was really little."

"Yeah, sorry about that, kiddo. But a god's work is never done." Apollo seemed embarrassed. He pulled his sunglasses off. "I'm here because of you and that kid . . . Nico."

"This is not about the Birds and the Bees, is it?"

"Nah, I figured I'll spare you . . . _this_ time. And honestly, I wouldn't know, considering my affairs with women and men. Some ran away, which I can't believe. Who can resist a _GOD_?"

The Healer left the question unanswered, assuming it was rhetorical. He was more surprised at how his Godly Parent will even care about his son's life.

As if reading his mind, Apollo quietly said, "I've heard news that you and Nico are dating. I know I'm not a good parent, but . . . I just want to be there for you. First kiss, date . . . all that stuff."

"Dad, my first kiss and date was with _Mitchell_ ," Will pointed out.

"That Aphrodite boy? He's such a sissy. But Nico . . . I admit, he's a tiny bit better. He definitely has good taste in men. Of course, I approve of you two being together. If you ever get your heart broken by Nico—which I doubt; he must be blind to your charm and looks—I will make him go onstage and in front of the entire Camp Half-Blood, do a ballet show. Preferably _Swan Lake_ , I haven't seen that in _ages_."

Will laughed. "You're joking, right? I mean . . . first, how will you manage Nico to even do ballet? Second, Hades will foil your plans. Third, I thought _Swan Lake_ was playing in Tokyo tonight. Lastly, Nico won't break my heart. If we ever did break up, it's because we won't feel a spark. I doubt that, though."

Apollo scratched his head. "One: I have my ways. Two: I'm too sneaky for that sulky god. Three: Really? I guess I have plans. Four: If you say so. And what's this about a spark? Did Zeus do something to you?"

Will gave a defeated sigh. No matter how well you point out the facts, gods love to be right, and ignore what was really important. "Nothing, dad."

"Right! Before I leave, here's a better poem!

" _We talk about stuff,_

 _My son admits his love life._

 _I am proud of him_."

For once, Will didn't cringe. In fact, he was happier that his father finally caught up with his life, even if it _was_ about discussing love.


End file.
